This invention relates to a catalytic converter adapted for use in transforming polluting gases to non-polluting gases.
The catalytic converter described in this invention has been created to replace conventional mufflers. The catalytic converter of this invention has the dual function of operating as muffler and catalytic converter.
The detrimental effect of hydrocarbon, carbon monoxide, and nitrogen oxide emissions is well documented. Automobile exhaust emissions are known precursors of photochemical products that cause damage to both animal and plant life.
Carbon monoxide is perhaps the most harmful substance emitted in automobile exhausts. In high concentrations, carbon monoxide can be very hazardous. The effects of extended exposure to low concentrations of untreated automobile exhaust emissions, containing components of known toxicity such as carbon monoxide, presents a potential health hazard.
Incomplete combustion of petroleum fuels because of poor carburation, ignition and spark plug fouling produces exhaust gases containing carbon monoxide, hydrogen, unreacted hydrocarbons and nitrogen oxides.
Gasoline, the most common fuel in automobiles, is a complex mixture of hydrocarbons generally including volatile low molecular weight hydrocarbons as well as compounds containing 20 or more carbon atoms per molecule.
Additives, for example lead compounds used to reduce knocking and compounds for the purpose of controlling freezing in the carburetor, are also frequently present in gasoline.
The object of this invention is to cure the problem of pollution caused by automobile exhaust emissions.
The method of conversion of polluting gases generally comprises the addition of secondary air to the exhausted gases and thereafter the treatment of the resultant gaseous admixture in the catalytic converter of this invention whereby to promote a more rapid burning of the undesirable components of the exhaust gas. The addition of air may be effected in any well-known manner.
The catalytic muffler/converter of this invention attains the advantages of operation by structural modifications, catalyst selection and the use of a new alloy more specifically described in my copending application Ser. No. 699,559 filed June 24, 1976, and now abandoned in favor of application Ser. No. 891,258 filed Mar. 29, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,537 issued Apr. 3, 1979. The catalytic converter of this invention can be used in place of a conventional muffler. Exhaust gas passes through the catalytic components of the catalytic converter whereby the level of carbon monoxide is reduced below the level specified in the most recent United States standards. Operating efficiency of automobiles and trucks is not reduced.
The design of the automotive exhaust systems has developed into a rather complex technology as engine output has been diminished and restrictions have been placed on exhaust systems. The converter, which is the subject of this invention, utilizes a totally new design.
The catalytic converter meets the requirements of space, weight, durability and cost and operates to reduce polluting gas components of the exhaust after they leave the engine.
The catalytic converter described in this invention has been prepared and successfully proven in automotive vehicles to be a satisfactory substitute for conventional mufflers. Moreover, the converter of this invention, besides muffling the sound waves produced by engines, has the added function of transforming the polluting gases into non-polluting gases.